The Demigod Seeker
by The11tailedJinchuriki
Summary: Mageia Drakon of Cabin 20 is sent on a quest to the mortals Camp Half-Blood. With a goal to find Apollo and stop whoever it is who has it she, at the same time, has to prevent anyone from knowing that demigods actually exist. No Trials of Apollo. There will be some BxB moments, but nothing major.


"What!" Mageia Drakon shouted.

"Mag, please calm down," said Chiron trying to calm the young girl down. The 13-year-old daughter of Hecate put her hands on her hips.

"You want me to go to some mortal's attempt at Camp Half-blood?" Mageia asked

"Mag, could you at least consult Rachel?" asked Chiron. Mag sighed and stood up.

"Fine," she said. She left the Big House and headed to the Apollo cabin. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Will Solace.

"Hey Will," said Mag, "Is Rachel here?"

"Yeah," he turned around, "Hey Rachel, Mags wants to see you," The frizzy-haired oracle walked to the door and stepped out of the Apollo cabin and stoop next to Mag.

"What do you need," asked Rachel

"I'm going on a quest," started Mag when green vapor began to come from Rachel's mouth.

"You will go south to the god in bindings. You will be faced with...," The green vapor is suddenly and abruptly stops. Mag's eyes widen.

"So what was the prophecy," asked Rachel.

"Rachel," said Mag, "You didn't finish it," Will walked over to them.

"That's weird," he said.

"Mageia, My daughter," Mag turned. Hecate was standing there. She wore a white toga, and her hair is long and in a greek styled braid.

"Mom?" asked Mag

"Mageia, Apollo has gone missing while hunting in Texas," said Hecate. A thump behind Rachel and Mag caused them to turn. Will lay passed out on the ground.

"Will!" Rachel said bending down next to the son of Apollo. Mag bent down as well. Anthony, another son of Apollo, hurried out. His eyes fell on Will.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Mag, "He just passed out,"

"I...think...he...may...have...," Anthony's eyes rolled into his head, and he crumpled. Rachel caught him.

"Not Antony as well!" cried Rachel.

"Mom, what is it?" Mag asked turning to the magic goddess. Hecate sighed.

"Dark Magic is at play. Apollo had been captured, and his powers are being drained. His children are being affected. All over the globe, children of Apollo are falling into comas. You best go to the Big House and tell Chiron," Rachel and Mag turned away as Hecate reveals her pure form and is gone. Mag grabs Will's arm, draping it over her shoulders. Rachel does the same for Anthony, and the two girls carry them to the hospital tent, drop them off and then headed to the Big House. The girls headed inside. When they enter they see Nico, son of Hades, talking with Chiron.

"Chiron," says Mag and the two turn to Rachel and Mag.

"What is the prophecy?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know," said Mag, "The oracle stop abruptly." Chiron and Nico exchange glances.

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"The Oracle just stop and then Will and Anthony passed out, then my mom was there...,"

"Is Will okay?" asked Nico worriedly. Mag sighed.

"Nico, your boyfriend is fine," Mag said

"Mag, it looks like your going to have to go blindly into this quest," Chiron said. Mag nodded.

"I have no choice," said Mag, "There is nothing that can be done,"

Mag is standing outside a door. She takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door. It opens to reveal a man Mag didn't know.

"Hello," said the man, "You must be Mageia Drakon," he moved aside so Mag could get through.

"Please call me Mag," she said, and the man nodded, "Um, who are you?"

"The name is Metz," said the man, Metz, before he turned back to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Father," Mag said looking at the man. The man was Andrew Drakon, a seeker for the Huntik Foundation. He was a well-built male even though he was 45 he could still pack a punch, "I'm going on a quest to Texas. I will be attending a camp there,"

"What is your quest?" asked Andrew

"The god, Apollo, has been captured while he was hunting in Texas. My quest is to find him," She responded simply.


End file.
